Introducer devices are employed for inserting catheters, guide wires, or other medical devices into patients. A typical procedure provides for insertion of a needle into the vasculature of a patient. After insertion of the needle, a guide wire is inserted through the needle, and the needle is removed. The dilator and the sheath are inserted over the guidewire, and the dilator may be removed leaving the sheath protruding from the patient's vein. A diagnostic or therapeutic catheter (e.g. a central venous access catheter) or guide wire or other medical device, is then inserted through the sheath into the patient.
The catheter or medical device which is inserted through the introducer, depending on the application, must be positioned precisely within the vasculature or tissue of the patient. However, once inserted, it is difficult to monitor the location of the introducer and/or the medical device inserted into the patient.
In addition, the catheter is coupled with other medical devices before the introducer is removed. It is therefore necessary to carefully remove the introducer without disturbing the catheter. To remove the introducer, the encasing sheath is then typically longitudinally sheared and removed from the catheter or guide wire and the patient such as by applying opposing force to opposed wings or tabs of the introducer device.
Accordingly, what is needed is an introducer, the location of which can be identified while inserted into a vasculature of a patient. What is further needed is an introducer which can be easily removed once inserted into a patient.